Czandu/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu KONIEC BEZTROSKI. Miasto-olbrzym zadrżało. Beztroskę zastąpiła troska nagła, dławiąca. Wypadki bowiem rozwijały się szybko. Najpierw podały dzienniki sensacyjną wiadomość o zagadkowem porwaniu córki Znicza i jej narzeczonego na jednym z najbardziej uczęszczanych szlaków powietrznych. Wiadomość, pełna jeszcze zastrzeżeń i omówień, zdawała się nieprawdopodobna. Ale upłynęło zaledwie kilka godzin, gdy usłyszano o strasznej groźbie, rzuconej przez Azjatów posłowi polskiemu, i o interwencji rządu sfederowanej Europy, a wkrótce potem czytano już o odwadze Lecrane'a, ucieczce, wyprawie polskiej eskadry lotniczej, wreszcie o powrocie porwanych. Gdy zaś prasa podała opowiadanie pilota szwajcarskiego, cudem wyzwolonego z rąk mongolskich, — prysły ostatnie złudzenia, zadrżały serca beztroskie, zrozumiano ostrzeżenia Znicza i pojęto nareszcie niebezpieczeństwo, zagrażające Europie! I parlament wersalski zareagował szybko. Zaledwie kilka dni upłynęło od wypadków, opisanych w rozdziale poprzednim, a już izba posłów i senat Europy sfederowanej, wysłuchawszy sprawozdania posła warszawskiego z dotychczasowego przebiegu zajść, tudzież opinji komisji spraw zagranicznych — nietylko uchwaliły zamknięcie granic Europy dla Azjatów, lecz zażądały także od rządów państw azjatyckich natychmiastowego rozwiązania niebezpiecznego związku, ujęcia i ukarania jego kierowników, tudzież urzędowych przeprosin za gwałt popełniony. Najgorliwsi nawet pacyfiści i altruiści nie śmieli protestować, choć jednocześnie z wysłaniem not do rządów azjatyckich państwa Europy sfederowanej zarządziły mobilizację sił zbrojnych, aby być wpogotowiu na wszelki wypadek. Aczkolwiek ogół widział w tem zarządzeniu tylko manewr dla zastraszenia Azjatów, nie chcąc wierzyć poważnie w możliwość wojny, to jednak było ono potrzebne, jak tego dowiodły zajścia na terenie azjatyckim, wywołane przez zamach Związku palaczy opjum. Rządy państw Azji, dowiedziawszy się o porwaniu córki Znicza i jej narzeczonego, a następnie o wypadkach w dolinie Ułan daba, zebrały się natychmiast na narady, to też, gdy nadeszła nota Europy sfederowanej, miały odpowiedź gotową. Odpowiedź ta stwierdzała przedewszystkiem głębokie ubolewanie rządów azjatyckich z powodu uchwalenia przez parlament wersalski prawa, wytwarzającego naprężenie pomiędzy rasą żółtą i białą. Następnie, zapewniając kategorycznie, że rządy azjatyckie nie mają nic wspólnego ze „zbrodniczym" Związkiem, odpowiedź wyrażała radość z powodu wydobycia się córki Znicza i jej narzeczonego z rąk „rozbójników", tudzież zadowolenie z położenia trupem trzech, jak się okazało, wybitnych przywódców Związku, a śród nich „niebezpiecznego agitatora i wichrzyciela, niejakiego Futse, którego dawno już miano na oku i śledzono". W końcu rządy azjatyckie przyrzekały solennie ująć i ukarać z całą surowością pozostałych kierowników Związku, oraz przeprosić rząd Europy sfederowanej w sposób, jaki ten uzna za stosowny. Zaledwie jednak prasa europejska zdołała podać notę powyższą, wyrażając radość z zakończenia zatargu, a parlament wersalski obradował nad formą przeprosin i beztroska Europa odetchnęła swobodnie, gdy oto radjotelegraf i telefon zaczęły przynosić wiadomości piorunujące. Wieść o zabiciu przez inżyniera europejskiego trzech przywódców tajnego Związku wywołała potężne wrzenie w całej Azji mongolskiej. W niektórych miejscowościach wybuchły rozruchy przeciwko Europejczykom. Kilkunastu Europejczyków zamordowano. Reszta uciekała w popłochu do stolic pod opiekę posłów i eskadr europejskich. Ale i te jeszcze depesze zawierały ustępy uspokajające, gdyż zaznaczały jednomyślnie, że rządy azjatyckie okazują wszelką pomoc zbiegom i wysyłają wojsko do miejscowości zagrożonych. Dopiero następnego dnia przyszło ostateczne rozczarowanie i spotęgował się niepokój mas europejskich, nadleciały bowiem wiadomości o wybuchu buntów wojskowych w kilku państwach azjatyckich i o krwawych walkach z wojskami wiernemi rządom. Walki te prawie wszędzie kończyły się zwycięstwem rewolucjonistów, popieranych przez masy. A nie zapadła jeszcze noc, gdy radjotelegraf przyniósł nietylko potwierdzenie powyższych depesz, ale i świeże wiadomości o wybuchu wprost żywiołowego przewrotu w całej Azji mongolskiej, przewrotu, szerzącego się pod hasłem: Na zachód, do Europy! Tej nocy mieszkańcy państw europejskich ułożyli się do snu głęboko wzruszeni. Trawiło ich gorączkowe pytanie: Co jeszcze straszniejszego przyniesie im dzień następny? I rzeczywiście, z rana nadeszła wiadomość, przewyższająca wszelkie ponure domniemania, gasząca ostatnią iskierkę nadziei. „Najście nowego Czingischana i całej Azji na Europę!" — brzmiały tytuły w dziennikach, głosiły wszystkie radjotelefony publiczne. Niejaki Bełtys — donosiły depesze — opat cichego monasteru ałtajskiego, uchodzący za chubuchana i nowe wcielenie samego Buddy, a wywierający już od dłuższego czasu wpływ magiczny na rzesze mongolskie, ogłosił się nowym chachanem, t. j. wielkim chanem, przybrał imię Czingisa, przypasał miecz Czingisowy i rusza na nowy podbój Europy. Już zaprzysięgły mu posłuszeństwo wszystkie ajmaki mongolskie i lamowie tybetańscy, już otaczają go csałanyAjmak — księstwo, csałan — pułk. niezliczone, już u steru państw azjatyckich stanęły rządy rewolucyjne, popierające nowego Czingisa i oddające mu do rozporządzenia arsenały, armje i floty azjatyckie; już ruszyły całe okolice i bez żadnego wypowiedzenia wojny, jak gdyby nie istniały prawa międzynarodowe, pierwsze zastępy Azjatów przekroczyły Ural! Nie dziw, że wobec takich wiadomości Warszawa zadrżała, ba, zawyła z przerażenia! Reakcja była okropna. Ustała chwilowo wszelka praca, ogłupiałe tłumy zaległy parki, place i ulice, bezradnie oczekując dalszego rozwoju wypadków. Niektórzy przezorniejsi z mieszkańców pakowali ruchomości, spoglądając trwożnie w niebiosa, czy nie nadlatują samoloty azjatyckie, inni szlochali i zawodzili głośno. Nagłe podniecenie ogarnęło wszystkich. Ktoś rzucił w tłumy hasło: „Rozgromić Azjatów, wygnać ich z miasta!" Ale już od trzech dni kosookie, żółtolice postacie znikły z ulic Warszawy, wzburzona więc olbrzymia fala ludzka, przeprawiwszy się na prawy brzeg Wisły, runęła na dzielnicę azjatycką. Dzielnica ta jakby wymarła. Poznikali z niej ludzie, poznikały barwne flagi i maszty, ulice były puste i ciche. Zdawało się, że cała jej ludność zdołała już uciec, ale okna i drzwi zabarykadowane, ale druty, zamykające wszystkie wyloty ulic, świadczyły, że przewidziano tu napaść i zamieniono tę część miasta w twierdzę. Awangarda napierającej fali ludzkiej, złożona z wrzaskliwych wyrostków, rzuciła się do zrywania drutów, zagradzających ulice, lecz nierozsądny ten krok kosztował drogo napastników. Przez druty przebiegał żywy prąd elektryczny, zabijający śmiałków, i kilkunastu wyrostków legło bez życia. Ryk wściekłości rozległ się w tłumach. Fala cofnęła się jednak tylko po to, aby jeszcze zażarciej naprzeć z zebranemi naprędce do rozwalania morderczych przeszkód belkami, deskami i kamieniami. W tej chwili wszakże z zabarykadowanych okien niewidzialne ręce zaczęły razić nacierających pociskami kulistemi, rozpryskującemi się przy uderzeniu. I nie upłynęło minuty, a już szalejąca fala odskoczyła, uciekając w popłochu, trujące bowiem gazy, wypełzając tumanami z rozbitych pocisków, powalały na bruk dziesiątki i setki odurzonych napastników. Kres oblężeniu położyły wreszcie oddziały policji miejskiej w maskach przeciwgazowych, odgradzając żywym murem dzielnicę azjatycką, zawezwane zaś ambulanse zbierały zabitych prądem i odurzonych gazami. Zamierzony pogrom skończył się klęską tłumu, podjudzonego nierozważnem hasłem, miał wszakże ten skutek dodatni, że zbudził w masach, zapomniany i uśpiony pod wpływem długotrwałego pokoju i dobrobytu, zapał do walki z nadciągającemi hordami. To też, gdy na murach miejskich zjawiły się odezwy rządu, wzywające pod broń milicję krajową, pośpieszono do lokalów mobilizacyjnych, aby spełnić obowiązek obywatelski. Jeżeli jednak większość poczuwała się do tego obowiązku, to nie zabrakło też w olbrzymiem mieście malkontentów, a na czele ich stanął wnet, oczekujący tylko na taką okazję, przeżytek wszelkich demokracyj, Narcyz Alfons Ludek. Dawno, jak wspomnieliśmy, przeżyły się już idee ludowładztwa, uroszczenia, że pierwszy lepszy analfabeta ma prawo ferować wyroki na Arystydesów, że „lud", choćby najciemniejszy, władcą jest z racji swej liczby, wreszcie ów podział ludzi na jakieś odrębne gatunki — klasy, nienawidzące się wzajemnie. Oświata powszechna i gorzkie doświadczenia zrobiły swoje, pchnęły ludzkość na drogę panowania rozsądku w rządach, lecz nie mogły, niestety, jeszcze wyplenić najgorszego wroga ładu i prawdziwego postępu: ćwierć i pół inteligencji, tych ludzi zbyt leniwych do istotnej kultury ducha, okrzesanych duchowo tylko powierzchownie, a zaliczających siebie także do inteligencji, choć z natury rzeczy byli jej zaciętymi wrogami, bo raziła i gniewała ich, zarozumiałych niedouków, wszelka wyższość umysłu, przeciwstawiająca się im i zbijająca z tropu argumentami, których sami nie byli w stanie zbudować. Lubowała się więc ta warstwa ludzi w górnolotnych, jaskrawych frazesach, w krasomówstwie, grającem na namiętnościach, pustem i jałowem, ale działającem na ich wyobraźnię, w połowię jeszcze lub trzechczwartych brutalną i prostacza. W środowisku tem Ludek był apostołem. Postawny, wymowny, oczytany, bez skrupułów, zakochany w sobie i pewny siebie, z manierami i próżnością kabotyna, sprawiał wrażenie na tych pół- i ćwierć- główkach, gdy szermował fajerwerkami frazesu w imię praw „ludu". W istocie jednak potrzebował tego „ludu", w tym „ludzie" tylko widział zaspokojenie swych ambicyj, nie mogąc zdobyć uznania w kołach prawdziwie inteligentnych, które też szkalował przy każdej sposobności. Zwłaszcza względem Znicza żywił zawiść i nienawiść gwałtowną, jakkolwiek swego czasu szukał oparcia i uznania w szeregach jego właśnie stronników. Poznany wszakże, jako głowa płytka i bez charakteru, skazany był w tern środowisku na odgrywanie roli tolerowanego pionka. Doznawszy więc raz i drugi porażki w starciu słownem z posłem warszawskim, opuścił szeregi tego, którego już nazywał mistrzem, z głuchą nienawiścią W sercu, bo nic bardziej nie rozdrażnia takich charakter rów, jak poczucie własnej niższości. Przeniósł się tedy do obozu altruistów i pacyfistów, a wyszperawszy w starych kronikach górnolotne hasła ludowładztwa, jechał śmiało na tym koniku Znalazł też legjon zwolenników śród tych ćwierć- i półinteligentów, będących zawsze w opozycji w stosunku do tego, do czego sami nie dorośli, zachwycających się dosadnością wyrażeń, tudzież wszelkim kabotynizmem, który od niepamiętnych czasów potrafił panować nad nimi. Teraz zaś przyłączyło się jeszcze do tego uczucie strachu przed wstrząśnieniami, mogącemi wytrącić ich z tak wygodnego toru beztroski. Od chwili pierwszych wystąpień Znicza przeciwko Azjatom, sfery te, nie mogące zrozumieć istoty zatargu i nie umiejące kroczyć prostą drogą myślową, a wskutek tego dopatrujące się we wszystkich działaniach mężów stanu celów ubocznych, niskich, wykombinowały sobie, że poseł warszawski działa dla pewnych ukrytych korzyści osobistych, a gdy zatarg zaostrzył się groźnie, całą winę tego przypisały jemu. Prostym zaś wynikiem takiego rozumowania stało się hasło zażegnania, bądź co bądź, zatargu i osiągnięcia porozumienia z Azjatami. Nadeszła tedy dla Narcyza Alfonsa Ludka chwila, na którą długo oczekiwał. Po parkach i po placach publicznych rozbrzmiewały już jego piorunujące frazesy. Z rozwichrzoną lwią grzywą, zarzucając dramatycznym ruchem na ramię poły długiej oponczy, w którą się stroił, i wygrażając pięściami, perorował o rzekomej niesprawiedliwości, znoszonej przez „lud", któremu nie dano wypowiedzieć się bezpośrednio o zatargu, mogącym kosztować życie setek tysięcy i miljonów ludzi. — Spojrzyjcie tylko — wołał, wskazując na niebiosa, po których szybowały już na wschód eskadry samolotów polskiej armji powietrznej — jak lecą bracia nasi, wysłani na śmierć przez zachłanność nacjonalistyczną naszego posła warszawskiego! W chwilach takich interwenjowała policja, rozpędzając gapiów, ale „trybun ludowy", otoczony przez gromadę zwolenników, którzy zdążyli już utworzyć klub „Pokoju i dobrobytu", przenosił się szybko z miejsca na miejsce, znajdując zawsze chętnych słuchaczów śród obywateli, przerażonych nadciągającą wojną. Wreszcie na walnej naradzie twórców nowego klubu, postanowiono zwołać nazajutrz po otrzymaniu wiadomości o najściu Azjatów wielki „wiec ludowy" pod hasłem: „Precz z narzuconą wojną!" — do tej samej hali, w której tak niedawno Znicz przemawiał o „Cudzie nad Wisłą" i przepowiadał możliwość ponownej wojny ze Wschodem. Ta też okoliczność, że przepowiednia sprawdziła się tak szybko, dawała Ludkowi powód do insynuacji, jakoby już wówczas Znicz działał w zamiarze wywołania wojny. * Rząd polski, obarczony ogromem pracy i odpowiedzialności wobec rozwijających się błyskawicznie wypadków, nie zważał na agitację warcholską ostatniego Mohikanina demagogji, jak nazwały Ludka niektóre pisma humorystyczne. I Znicz, dzielący teraz swój czas pomiędzy posiedzenia parlamentu wersalskiego, a narady ministrów polskich, na które był stale wzywany, wysłuchiwał w przerwach bez wzruszenia relacyj Parkera o działalności Ludka. Z chwilą wszakże nadejścia już zupełnie pewnych danych o żywiołowym ruchu Azjatów, z czego wypływała konieczność zapewnienia wewnętrznego spokoju w kraju dla skutecznego zorganizowania obrony, rząd, przybrawszy automatycznie charakter dyktatury, ogłosił stan wyjątkowy i zawiesił swobody konstytucyjne. Stało się to w chwili, gdy twórcy klubu „Pokoju i dobrobytu" rozlepiali po mieście plakaty, zapowiadające nazajutrz wielką manifestację uliczną i wiec w hali obchodowej. Znicza, powracającego właśnie z sesji parlamentu wersalskiego, zawiadomił o tem przyjaciel jego, Parker. Poseł słuchał w milczeniu słów naczelnika policji, wreszcie spytał: — Więc zakażecie wiecu? — Oczywiście! — zawołał Parker. — Radjotelefon i telekinematograf rozniosłyby go natychmiast po kraju i gadanina Ludka mogłaby w każdym razie osłabić siłę moralną narodu. — A gdybym — rzekł na to poseł po chwilowem zastanowieniu — poprosił, aby wiecu nie zakazywano? Naczelnik policji spojrzał zdumiony na mówiącego. Znicz uśmiechnął się. — Dziwi cię — rzekł — moja propozycja, muszę więc wyjaśnić ci powody tego, napozór dziwnego kaprysu. Oto chciałbym skorzystać ze sposobności i raz jeszcze wyjaśnić krajowi sytuację. — Więc poszedłbyś na to zebranie? —Stanowczo! Aby zaś rzeczy nie odwlekać, pomówię zaraz z ministrem. Po chwili, połączony telefonicznie z ministrem spraw wewnętrznych, przedstawił mu swój plan i po krótkiej rozmowie zwrócił się znów do przyjaciela: — A zatem manifestacja uliczna przeciwko wojnie odbyć się nie powinna, gdyż mogłaby wywołać starcia pomiędzy obywatelami. Wiec natomiast nie będzie zakazany. Możesz w tym duchu wydać rozporządzenia swoim podwładnym i zawiadomić prasę. O mnie jednak ani słówka, rozumiesz? * Nazajutrz, pomimo coraz groźniejszych wieści, nadchodzących ze Wschodu, i coraz większego zdenerwowania, ogarniającego miasto, wielka hala obchodowa znów zapełniła się szczelnie. Tym razem jednak nie było w niej skupienia i powagi. Gorączkowe podniecenie wycisnęło swe piętno na zebranych i objawiało się przygłuszoną wrzawą oraz nagłemi wybuchami okrzyków. Grzmot oklasków powitał Narcyza Alfonsa Ludka, gdy stanął na estradzie. Przez chwilę stał, rozgarniając długiemi palcami lwią grzywę i spoglądając, jakby w głębokiem zamyśleniu, na oczekujące słów jego tłumy. Zaczął wreszcie mówić. Mówił cicho, głosem smutnym, pełnym ubolewania, szlochając niemal nad losem biednego „ludu" Europy, zmuszonego znów do porwania za broń i przelewania potoków krwi na polach walki. Ale w miarę jak mówił, głos jego wzbierał, potężniał, jakby podniecony oburzeniem i gniewem, a zaciśnięte pięści rąk wyciągniętych znaczyły energicznemi uderzeniami w powietrze gorętsze ustępy mowy. — A to wszystko — wołał do potakujących mu oklaskami słuchaczów — dlatego, że was odtrącono, że „klika" zarozumialców rozporządza się losami Europy, gardząc „wolą ludu". Bo któż, jeżeli nie oni, rozpętał to dzikie widmo krwawej wojny, któż, jeżeli nie oni, wzniecił ten pożar w Azji? Widocznie zależało im na tem. Drażnili i podjudzali lud azjatycki, dopóki nie doprowadzili go do rozpaczy, dopóki nie wywołali żywiołowego odruchu! A ty, ludzie, cierp za to, płać krwią i życiem! Ale czas jeszcze, obywatele, kres temu położyć. Czas jeszcze wyciągnąć bratnią rękę do Azji... Dawnemi czasy brzmiało piękne hasło: „Proletarjusze wszystkich krajów łączcie się!" Ja wołam dzisiaj do was: Ludy Europy łączcie się, powalcie tyranów! Bo gdy „lud" wielkim głosem przemówi, padną, jak drzewa wichrem strzaskane, gwałciciele woli jego. A wówczas porozumiemy się łatwo z braćmi naszymi ze Wschodu. Powtarzam: Czas jeszcze, obywatele, do wielkiego, zgodnego czynu! Precz z „kliką"! Precz z narodowemi zniczami, które rozniecają tylko pożary! Co nas obchodzi barwa skóry? Wszyscy jesteśmy braćmi! Wszyscy mamy prawo do życia.... — I głodu! — zagrzmiał nagle głos potężny i Znicz stanął na estradzie. Wszedłszy do hali, gdy wszystkich oczy zwrócone były ku mówcy, i przecisnąwszy się przez szeregi zasłuchanych adjutantów Ludka, stanął obok niego, zanim zdołali się opamiętać. W hali zapanowała nagle cisza głęboka. Bo i mówca zamilkł, osłupiały niespodziewanem zjawiskiem, i słuchacze czekali zdumieni, co z tego wyniknie, i Znicz, przerwawszy mowę warchoła, spoglądał przez chwilę spokojnie na zatłoczoną widownię. Wreszcie otworzył usta. — Obywatele! — zaczął. Ale w tejże chwili z rozmaitych kątów odezwały się najpierw nieśmiałe, a potem coraz głośniejsze okrzyki: — Precz, precz! Nie chcemy! I Ludek posunął się wyzywająco do posła. Znicz jednak nie drgnął, czekając na uspokojenie się wrzawy, a gdy wreszcie uciszyło się nieco, zawołał: — Musicie! Bo wojna już rozpoczęta wbrew naszej woli, bo wróg już nadciąga, a tu pod bokiem waszym w azjatyckiej dzielnicy stolicy Polski milicja konfiskuje w tej chwili znalezione tam w ukryciu samoloty i bomby trujące, na cóż przeznaczone, jeżeli nie na zniszczenie siedzib waszych? Okrzyk zgrozy wyrwał się z tysięcy piersi. Straszna nowina wywarła swój skutek: przejęła i tak zaciekawiła słuchaczów, że gdy Ludek, korzystając z chwilowej przerwy w mowie Znicza, wysunął się znów naprzód i, zaciskając gniewnie pięści, zaczął coś mówić, zewsząd odezwały się okrzyki: — Dosyć, dosyć! Niech mówi poseł! A gdy pomimo to nie ustępował, gestykulując rozpaczliwie, powstała taka wrzawa, że kilku najwierniejszych adjutantów „trybuna ludu" musiało odciągnąć go w głąb estrady, gdzie padł, drżąc z gniewu, na krzesło. Natychmiast uspokoiła się widownia, a Znicz mówił dalej: — Ostrzegałem was, obywatele, przed grożącem niebezpieczeństwem, bo widziałem je lepiej niż wy w beztrosce waszej... Ta nawała straszna, która ciągnie do nas ze Wschodu, to nie dzieło rządów Europy. Wieki pracowały na nią, a groźba jej wzrastała w miarę, jak zwiększał się wasz dobrobyt. Tu mówca streścił przebieg historyczny zdarzeń z czasów ostatnich, a pomnąc, że przemawia w chwili tak krytycznej i że głos jego rozlega się z tej hali po całym kraju — mówił z zapałem tak potężnym, z taką siłą argumentacji, że zdołał opanować nawet te mózgi, które się tu zebrały, aby przeciwko niemu wystąpić. Tylko Ludek nie dał się przekonać. Siedząc na krześle, z rękoma skrzyżowanemi na piersiach, przechylony w tył, mierzył z pode łba wzrokiem nienawistnym przeciwnika w oczekiwaniu odpowiedniej chwili, aby zbić jego argumenty. W miarę jednak rozwijania się obrazu, kreślonego spiżowemi słowami przez Znicza, czuł, że grunt usuwa mu się pod nogami, że nie podoła już frazesem najgórnolotniejszym tej prawdzie, która biła z ust posła warszawskiego. Ale w takim razie gdzież przyszłość jego i reputacja? Jak wybrnie z tej matni, w którą wróg wpycha go coraz głębiej? To też wrzał, pozornie jeszcze spokojny, nienawiścią ślepą, potworną. Nienawiścią, wyłączającą możliwość ukorzenia się przed światłem prawdy, przed oczywistemi argumentami. Nienawiść jego doszła do szczytu, gdy poseł, gardząc bliskiem sąsiedztwem tego, który wiec zwołał i spodziewał się odnieść na nim triumf i stanąć na czele przewrotu w Europie — kończył z nutą głębokiego żalu w głosie: — I oto znaleźli się ludzie źli i przewrotni, przeżytki minionych chorowitych wieków, którzy w obliczu takiego niebezpieczeństwa, jakiego Europa nie zaznała od lat tysiąca, gotowi są dla zadosyćuczynienia zwyrodniałej ambicji podważyć jedność Europy, wywołać walkę bratobójczą. Osądźcie ich sami, obywatele! Narcyzowi Alfonsowi Ludkowi krew uderzyła do głowy, czerwoną płachtą zakryła oczy, i zanim jeszcze Znicz zdołał zwrócić się z wezwaniem do słuchaczów, „ostatni Mohikanin demagogji" zerwał się z krzesła, ręka jego sięgnęła do kieszeni i wynurzyła się z niej natychmiast, uzbrojona w pistolet automatyczny. Nie zdołała wszakże wznieść się do strzału. Zwisła nieruchomo, zdrętwiała zupełnie. Na twarzy Ludka malowało się przerażenie i rozpaczliwy wysiłek. Znać było, że się zmaga z jakąś siłą niepojętą, ale napróżno, bo oto pistolet, jakby wyciśnięty z dłoni bezwładnej, padł na podłogę estrady. Jeden z wysłańców Parkera znalazł się natychmiast przy Ludku i, nacisnąwszy nogą pistolet, schwycił skonfundowanego „trybuna" za bary. Jednocześnie zaś Znicz, usłyszawszy łoskot przedmiotu, padającego na podłogę, zwrócił machinalnie wzrok w tę stronę i jednym rzutem oka objął sytuację. Z zimną krwią podszedł do osłupiałego przeciwnika, dobył pistolet z pod przyciskającej go stopy policjanta i, wznosząc broń do góry, pokazał ją tłumom, które już zerwały się na nogi śród wrzawy ogłuszającej. Znicz dał znak ręką, że chce mówić. Wrzawa ucichła w jednej chwili. — Oto — zawołał poseł, potrząsając pistoletem — jedyny argument takich ludzi! Widownia zagrzmiała burzą oklasków. Ale mówca dał znak ręką, gdy zaś oklaski nagle umilkły, rzekł głosem poważnym: — Oklaski są zbyteczne. Jeżeli zrozumieliście mnie, obywatele, to niech każdy spełni swój obowiązek względem kraju, bo czekają nas chwile ciężkie! Stojący w pobliżu estrady pod filarem, podpierającym amfiteatr, dr. Chwostek skinął głową. Przed chwilą jeszcze z jego głęboko osadzonych ciemnych oczu, tkwiących uporczywie w postaci Ludka, tryskały iskry. Oczy te przeszywały warchoła, śledziły ruch jego najdrobniejszy, a gdy ręka Ludka wynurzyła się z kieszeni, uzbrojona w pistolet, przylgnęły do niej, jak magnes ze stali... Teraz oczy starca znów przygasły i przygarbiła się postać jego. Skinąwszy głową, jakby dla przytaknięcia słowom Znicza, odwrócił się i wyszedł z hali, a z ust smutnie uśmiechniętych padły ciche słowa: — Cylon przeciwko Pitagorasowi.